


[Podfic] Gelato in Venice

by Chantress, WoollyLambdaPods



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666 Words, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, creator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: Creator's Summary:Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying Gelato in Venice when Aziraphale accidentally drops a rather large surprise on Crowley, making them both very happy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] Gelato in Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gelato in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649007) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz). 



[[Podfic] Gelato In Venice - Scmnz](https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/podfic-gelato-in-venice-scmnz/s-ZbmXAmWZRAA)


End file.
